


My Winner

by brokenspell77



Category: Dryan, Emmerdale RPF, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, British Soap Awards, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenspell77/pseuds/brokenspell77
Summary: After the British Soap Awards, and Ryan missing out on the Best Actor Award, Danny takes Ryan back to their hotel room and lets him know exactly who he thinks the winner should've been.





	My Winner

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't intending to ever write a Dryan story again, but the BSA's had me tempted and then some people really wanted another Dryan fic so here it is! Hopefully it doesn't let any of them down! 
> 
>    
> This is essentially a follow up to my first Dryan fanfic 'More Than Just Chemistry', but you don't have to read that to understand this.

Ryan threw himself back onto the bed, letting out an exhausted sigh. The British Soap Awards were thankfully done and dusted and Ryan felt relief the night was finally over. He could already feel the tension seeping from his muscles as he watches Danny close their hotel room door.

As much as he appreciates the fans and his colleagues these public events weren't exactly his favourite thing to do. He's naturally shy and introverted and having thousands of people surrounding him, flash bulbs blinding him and microphones shoved in his face for interviews never fails to set him on edge and make him nervous.

Nevertheless he did his duty and he even showed his face briefly at the after-party before Danny thankfully whisked him away. Having Danny beside him for most of the night helped considerably and Danny knows he struggles at those type of social gatherings. So Ryan happily got dragged back to the hotel by Danny after an hour of showing their faces at the after-party.

Danny flops down beside him on the mattress with a big grin. ''Told you I'd get you outta there.''

Ryan turns on his side to meet Danny's eyes. ''Thanks,'' Ryan says gratefully. ''Sorry if I made you feel like you had to leave the party.''

Danny's arm slides to his hip and kisses him softly. ''You didn't. I'd much rather be here with you.''

''Yeah?''

''Definitely,'' Danny grins as his eyes flick from Ryan's beautiful eyes to his pink, plump lips. ''I've wanted you on your own all night long and now I can do what I've wanted to do all night.''

''And what's that?'' Ryan queries with a smirk as he toys with the buttons on Danny's shirt.  
  
''This...'' Danny trails off as he tugs Ryan closer and kisses him hungrily, slipping his tongue inside and grasping his hips firmly until Ryan is straddling him. ''I've barely been able to keep my hands off you all night.''

''Is that why you kept slyly touching my arse at the after party?'' Ryan chuckles as he peppers kisses against Danny's neck and jawline.

''I showed restraint for hours!'' Danny argues as he flips them over. ''Now I can finally indulge.''

''Don't mind sleeping with a loser then?'' Ryan asks forlornly. His eyes drifting away from Danny and instead fixates on the blank wall. He never expected to win, and really he was happy just to be nominated and voted into the shortlist, but he still felt a trickle of failure.

''Oi!'' Danny tilts Ryan's head back to him by his chin. ''You're not a loser.''

''I didn't win though,'' Ryan argues. He's not one for giving speeches or for being a sore loser, but there was still a pang of disappointment deep down.

''There's always next year. Besides you've already won awards and they'll be plenty more in the future. And do I need to remind you of the night you won at the TV Choice awards last year?'' Danny says and they both laugh and get lost in each others gaze as the memories of their first time hit them.

''I'll never forget that night,'' Ryan affirms. ''Best night of my life.''

''Never realised the award meant so much.''

Ryan swats at Danny's butt to wipe the cheeky grin off his face. ''It doesn't really. But you do.''

Danny feels the goosebumps rise and he shakes his head faintly at the effect Ryan has on him. Ever since that first night together he knew he had fallen hard and whilst it didn't take long for a repeat performance it took a little longer for them both to voice their feelings for one another. But now Danny was one hundred percent sure of what he felt in his heart.

''I love you, Ryan.''

Ryan practically stops breathing as he gazes into Danny's warm and vibrant eyes. His whole body tingles as he reaches to stroke Danny's cheek. ''I love you too.''

Their suits were then quickly thrown to the floor and their naked bodies entwined as they succumb to their pent up sexual frustration and passion. Danny's hands run greedily over every inch of Ryan that they can reach, sweeping down the arch of his back toward his perfectly round ass. Ryan grunts into his mouth as he takes a generous squeeze and his hips roll dragging his erection across Danny's stomach.

Danny rolls them over so he's in control and he fists Ryan's impressive cock. He swipes his thumb through the precum leaking from the tip and then runs it along Ryan's bottom lip. Ryan's eyes are full of arousal and without a moments hesitation his tongue follows the path. Danny's dick throbs at seeing Ryan tasting himself and he dives in to steal Ryan's breath away with another bruising kiss.

As he pulls away Danny sends him a cheeky wink before turning round to lick and suck the head of Ryan's dick. Ryan jolts and his hips rise searching for more of Danny's hot, wet mouth. A task Danny is only too happy to continue. He sucks him down to the base and lets his length go with a loud wet pop. Ryan finally recovers from the surprise of Danny sucking him off so suddenly and takes a rough hold of Danny's hips and starts kissing at the base of Danny spine. Danny looks back over his shoulder, wanton and needy and Ryan grins before spreading his cheeks apart and tasting his hole. He starts with fleeting, gentle licks but it quickly delves into him eating Danny out in earnest. His tongue flicking relentlessly against Danny's entrance before pushing in and Danny's delectable, raspy moan only spurs him on. He reaches round for Danny's dick that is rock hard and leaking precum profusely and starts jerking him off slowly making Danny fall apart all the more.

Danny begins rocking backwards to chase Ryan's tongue needily whilst somehow managing to keep himself in control enough to continue deep throating his lover. It's when he feels the heat rise and his balls tighten that he pulls away. He has no intention of climaxing without Ryan deep inside him. He moves away and chuckles at the whine of disappointment from Ryan.

Danny sits in Ryan's lap, rocking slightly so Ryan's throbbing dick keeps sliding against his ass. ''You a bit worked up there, babe?''

''Danny...'' Ryan begs sounding completely desperate. ''Don't stop.''

''I'm not gonna,'' Danny kisses him quickly. ''Just want you inside me.''

Ryan's eyes sparkle and his hands clamp down on Danny's hips. He can't restrain himself from kissing and suckling at Danny's neck and shoulder as he leans over to the bedside cabinet to retrieve the lube. Danny wastes little time in sliding a finger inside, he's been worked open a decent amount from Ryan's rimming, and truth be told he likes a little bit of initial sting. That way he feels it the following day with every step he takes. He coats his palm in more lube and works Ryan's shaft a few times before rising to his knees and sinking back down until Ryan is inside him balls deep.

Once he feels Ryan's balls against his ass Danny lets out a huff of air, he never tires of feeling Ryan stretching and filling him up. His dick is leaking more precum down his dick and Ryan's stomach and he knows he won't be able to last long. He starts to move and can feel his whole body shaking. Ryan's large hands hold firm on his hips and it doesn't take long before he's slamming down hard and fast, grunts and moans get louder and louder, his aching cock slaps off Ryan's skin.

''Fuck, Danny! You're so tight. Feels so good!'' The words rush out of Ryan as he feels his own climax rushing to the surface. ''I'm close.''

It only motivates Danny more. His frenetic pace never falters despite the burning in his thighs. When Ryan starts stroking his dick he knows he's done for and after only a few strokes his head falls backwards, his eyes screw shut and he moans Ryan's name as he shoots his load over Ryan's torso. He continues to ride through his orgasm as wants to feel Ryan cum inside of him. His eyes flicker open to see Ryan transfixed on him with his pupils blown, his bottom lip between his teeth. He meets Danny's movements as he thrusts off the bed, his nails dig into Danny's hip bones and he moans deeply as he cums.

Danny milks him for all he's worth as he never stills, although his movements are now slower and gentler, his body lax and tired as they both come down from their climax. He finally stills with Ryan's twitching dick still inside of him to kiss him languid and sloppy.

''You're always my winner,'' Danny whispers against Ryan's lips. ''Always.''

.................................


End file.
